


To first sight

by CristinaStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaStylinson/pseuds/CristinaStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) </p>
<p>Your life can change in a second, simply by setting your eyes on a pair of green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To first sight

“Mum, I'm going”. Said goodbye from the hallway.

 

I went outside, it was cold as was normal in early November.

I adjusted my jacket and placed better my beanie, combing my bangs properly. I pulled out my phone and push the play, listening to my old songs from The Script.

I loved walking while listening to music, watching everything around me although I already knew it by heart. It could take the car, because the university was relatively far, but I preferred to get up early and go enjoy this cold morning in London.

 

I felt a hand touching my shoulder, I turned and smiled to see my friend.

 

“Man, Mr. Malik, what are you doing up at this hour?” Said while I taking off one of the earphones.

 

“The love, Mr. Tomlinson, it makes us do stupid things like get up early.” Smiled back.

 

“Have you met with Perrie?.” I smiled mischievously.

 

He nodded and blushed even though his tanned skin was already some reddish by the cold.

 

“You know she has to work after class and then we have little time to ourselves.” He shrugged.

 

“How beautiful is love...” I scoffed and he hit me lightly on the arm.

 

“Well, what about you with Eleanor?” Said while he stepped off his bike and walking beside me.

 

“Oh... well...” I shrugged. “Don't know. Guess that fine.”

 

“Wow, you are dominated by the euphoria.” Laughed slightly.

 

I laughed and shook my head.

 

"I don't know. Guess eventually I'll get used to be with her."

 

"Come on, Louis. If you don't wanna be with her now that you are in the beginning, you won't want later."

 

I shrugged my shoulders.

 

"You can't date with everyone that give you pity." He repeated my gesture.

 

"She doesn't give me pity..." I sighed.

 

"His family and the yours are friends since before you were born, practically. You know her since always and your family always adored her. And you get on well with her..."

 

"So... seems that everything is done to make it work."

 

"But it won't work if you don't wanna."

 

"But I want, Zayn, dammit."

 

"Yeah?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

 

I nodded lamely.

 

We followed the rest of the way virtually silent. He focused on his music and me in mine.

 

Upon arriving at the University, he went with Perrie and I headed to the library to study shortly before classes began. In the afternoon I have to stay with my sisters the most days and could hardly study anything, and if not, only with the noise of 4 girls in the house, was virtually impossible.

 

The morning passed slowly. Although I loved my career, it was what I've always wanted, this third year had begun quite boring for me.

 

I waited patiently until I got a break and my friends and I went to eat something.

 

"Louis, she's here." said Liam pointing to the cafe's door with his head.

 

"Eleanor?" I opened enough eyes, but I not turned around .

 

He nodded .

 

I sighed .

 

"Louis!" I heard her voice behind me .

 

I turned and smiled.

 

"Today we meet?" She asked me with a huge smile.

 

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders.

 

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss, before she turning to her friend.

 

"I still don't understand why you're with her." Liam said with a shrug .

 

"Neither you nor anybody." Zayn repeated his gesture. "This same conversation I've had with him this morning."

 

"Well , that's enough. She likes me, fuck." I shook my head .

 

"Oh , yes, she drive you crazy." Zayn nodded wryly.

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

"Can we change the subject , please?" I asked .

 

"Sure." Liam nodded.

 

The rest of the morning was the same boring. Actually I think I was perhaps the only one who was bored in every class lately . Well, in all classes and in all. My life began to seemed monotonous, boring. Despite coming out with my friends, going out with Eleanor, was with my family, studies... I shouldn't have time to get bored, but I did.

 

Finally the classes finished and I took my bag ready to leave.

 

"Zayn, are you coming? " Asked while I approaching him .

 

"No, I 'll take a while with Perrie until she'll go to work."

 

I nodded and gave him a little pat on the face and left.

 

I went home and took advantage of the privacy ride all I couldn't take it in the morning because an unexpected visit from Zayn to my little routine. I put on my music and started observing all. The sky, landscape, cars, people... I loved to watch it all and enjoy my city and that little moment while listening to my favorite music.

 

Then, halfway, I raised the look a moment from that spectacular floor full of leaves of all colors of the Autumn and in doing so, a few meters, I saw a pair of beautiful green eyes. Maybe that word wasn't enough.

Soon, I also watched the rest of the features that accompanied that green look. He had a so beautiful face, a pinkish lips. His cheeks were flushed from the cold. He had, like me, a beanie but out some curls on the sides, glued to his forehead.

I only had a few seconds to watch that guy but they were enough to be captivated by him. I was basically paralyzed when he passed me, touching my arm with his. He was significantly higher than me, almost a head taller than me. I could feel his scent, a fruity fragrance that I loved. As far surpassed me, I turned and watched him from behind. He had a broad and strong back and long, thin legs, all perfectly proportioned to his slender body.

 

I sighed as he began to alienate more and started on my way. I didn't understand the feeling I had after seeing that boy. It was like when you just saw an impressive work of art, that feeling of having seen something wonderful, beautiful, worthy of admiration.

 

I tried to follow my path normally. Do everything normally, actually. Went well, I got home and ate something. I said goodbye to my mother who was working that day in the afternoon too and I stayed with my sisters. We put five together at a table, I passed to clean some notes, my midsize sisters doing homework and the small simply drawing.

I had no complaints of them, always did that, with the TV at low volume line, and carried great.

When I finished passing notes that day, I asked a sheet from Daisy and a pencil from Phoebe and started drawing. I took advantage of they weren't paying attention to me and let my thoughts passed through the pencil.

I started drawing a pair of clear eyes, with straight eyebrows, I kept making a big nose, long and thick lips, at least more than mine. When I had finished the main, did the outline of the face, forehead, cheeks and chin. His ears weren't seen because they were inside the beanie, like most of his hair, less a few strands of curly hair that was coming out between his eyes and forehead. To be honest, I was doing it pretty well. Zayn taught me to draw, always did since we were small, but that never really was my best talent. Although over time I got better and doing other drawings to Zayn, he was more than caricatures and graffitis. I specialized more in portraits, but had not made many, only of my mother, each of my sisters... and of this unknown.

 

"Who is he?" Fizzy asked me.

 

"I wish I knew." Thought.

 

"Do you like him?" Phoebe asked.

 

The twins laughed mischievously and older looked at me, curious.

 

"Huh? No, no, no. I made it up, he doesn't exist." I shrugged.

 

"Well, he's very handsome." Said Daisy.

 

I nodded slightly.

 

"But you too, bro." Said Phoebe.

 

"Thank you." I smiled stroking her hair.

 

Then my phone rang. I looked and it was Eleanor.

 

"Is your girlfriend?" Lottie asked smiling.

 

"Who's his girlfriend." Asked Phoebe surprised

 

"Eleanor, silly." Answered Fizzy.

 

"Eli?" Asked Phoebe strangely.

 

"Yes." Smiled Daisy.

 

I shook my head slightly and replied.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Louis, what time are we going to see us?"

 

“Uh... I can't leave until my mother comes.”

 

"Well, no problem, I can go to your house while she come."

 

Actually I didn't want. Eleanor had come to my house more times and got along very well with my sisters. But she had come as a neighbor, a family friend... As much a friend of mine. Not like my... girlfriend? It'd weird, my sisters would be too annoying. But didn't know how to say no.

 

“Allright.”

 

“Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes.”

 

“Damn, Did she already took for granted?” I thought.

 

“Okay. Until now.”

 

Eleanor came, as she said, after ten minutes, I would say that even before. My sisters were also as I imagined. All the while looking at us and asking things like if she were a stranger, as if she weren't the same. I tried to distract myself, going to the kitchen for tea and cakes, collecting... simply marking time until my mother arrived, but I didn't like when she arrived to my house and Eleanor was there. My mother knew that she already was my... girlfriend? Well, I guess so. But she hadn't seen her since we began our strange relationship and I knowed that she was going to behave like she behaved, too strange. All this was quite strange, to be honest.

 

"Well, mum, we're going." Said a quarter of an hour after she arrived, when I endured too many admiring glances when Eleanor and I were together or too many "I'm so glad to finally ye decided to take the plunge."

 

Eleanor and I went out for a walk. At first we were silent for a while, she gripped my arm, I was with my hands in pockets. I don't know what she was thinking, but I was thinking of the smiling faces of my mother and my sisters when they saw me with her, and I could distinguish a sort of look of pride of my mum because I had a girlfriend, at last, and that girlfriend was El.

 

“They seem to be very happy to we be together.” Finally she said, smiling.

 

“Yeah... They always have loved you so much.” I nodded.

 

The rest of the walk followed with banal conversations and quite silences. Back when we weren't anything, just friends, we were talking so much and I was much less strange or uncomfortable to be around her. I assumed that was too used to be friends and the fact that now we were more puzzled me, but I figured I would get used. I should have a girlfriend, my mother had always wanted that for me and I was older, and who better than Eleanor, that she was loved by my whole family.

 

Suddenly, in the distance, I thought I saw a familiar figure. That back, that height, those legs...

 

"Come a little faster." I said accelerating the pace.

 

"Huh? Why?" She asked puzzled.

 

No answer, I just accelerated more the pace, trying to reach that person. Eleanor was followed me, I noticed that with a bad face and a little tired, but I didn't care, honestly. We kept running, she gripped my hand, just steps behind me. I realized it was quite far but I kept running anyway.

 

"Louis... stop... now." sighed. "What are you doing? What did you see?" She stopped.

 

I huffed and stood, turning slightly to face her.

 

“I thought I had seen someone." I shook slightly.

 

"And who is so important so that we run all that way? And most importantly, why don't you just scream the name?" said shook her head and rolling her eyes.

 

"Uh... because I think he's an old school friend but can't remember his name" lied and turned my head to see if he was still there, but I didn't find him.

 

"Well, he weren't so friend of you if you don't remember his name." She shrugged.

 

“Whatever you say.” I sighed.

 

We continued on the street, walking those streets I adored, but I was quite annoying. If that person was really who I thought was, the boy of that morning, I'd love to see him again. Instead had to be there with her...

 

"El, I gotta go, I have enough to do today for the University." I lied again.

 

"But we have been short time..."

 

"It's too late, other day with more time."

 

"Okay..."

 

We started the way back home and I walked her to her door, which was in front of the mine. She just stood in the door, I figured she was waiting to be kissed. I gave him a quick kiss and went to my house. I went to my room and I connected to the Internet. I talked a little with Zayn and Liam and some friends. I went down to dinner and went to bed shortly after.

 

The next morning passed like the before, and the whole day in general. All almost identical to the previous, but without altercations of running looking for an unknown. Thus passed a few days, specifically six, and basically just changed if I was or not with Eleanor, and almost always was. Really all was always pretty repetitive, all quite monotonous and boring. Could say that Eleanor had been a change in my life, but I really knew her since always, just changed our relationship and didn't know if it was exactly for better in that moment. The only real change I noticed those days were that pair of green eyes that I saw sometimes going pretty fast by my side. In those six days, I only saw him two more times, in sauteed days. He always wore a beanie and skinny jeans, combining his brown coat with a jean jacket. Always with his cheeks flushed from the cold, always with his pink lips and with those beautiful green eyes with a certain look of concern. Without knowing how or why, every night I dreamed of them. I didn't stop to do it, I spent every night looking at those green eyes just opposite to mine. Was I going crazy?

 

"Hey, do you do something today?" Zayn asked us.

 

"No... not really." I shook my head.

 

"Let's take a walk all three?"

 

"Sounds good." Nodded Liam.

 

"Allright..." I shrugged.

 

"Have you an appointment with Eleanor or what?" Zayn asked me.

 

“No.”

 

"Well, that's it. We'll go out. After we talk about the hour. See ya later."

 

We said goodbye and I started walking toward home.

 

I was listening to "Walk away" by The Script when I realized I was going through the same area where the previous day had seen that guy. Suddenly my heart sped up and I started looking for one that pair of green eyes again. But I saw nothing. I sighed and laughed at myself for this obsession that I was developing. I was obsessed with a eyes, and the rest, of a boy I didn't even know the name. Of a boy. I really never liked any boy. I sighed again and shook my head slightly. I preferred not to think much.

 

I was looking at my phone to pass a song when I was hit by something. Something that should have gone pretty fast because it made me take two o three steps back. I shook my head and looked up, pretty angry.

 

"Hey! Look where you're going!" I yelled. "Oh..."

 

I looked to my right and there he was, crouched, picking up a bag, his bag. He looked up and there were these beautiful green eyes. My heart stopped and my lungs stopped doing his work for a moment.

 

“I'm sorry, is that I'm late." He said while he get up. He had a deeply, serious, raspy voice. So beautiful voice.

 

I was paralyzed and I heard a "sorry" again behind me.

 

I kept standing there a few seconds, assimilating that I had collided with him.

 

"You just see him, you've seen him again, not only that, you've collided with him, he talked to you, it was the fourth time you see him but there may not be a fifth... Are you going to let him go just like that, again? Every night you dream with his fucking eyes... " Those were my thoughts as I was paralyzed.

 

I took a deep breath and turned back to the direction he had gone. I saw him from afar. Walking with probably the same pair of black skinny jeans tight of the day before. With jean jacket and a black beanie. I sighed and started walking several meters behind him, speaking clear, I started to follow him. He had to go somewhere to give me more information about him.

 

After a while following him, my phone began to vibrate.

 

"Yes?" I answered without looking at the screen.

 

"What for do you have the Whatsapp, asshole?" Was Zayn obviously.

 

"To ignore idiots like you." I laughed slightly.

 

"I can see that, arsehole. Well, what? What time do we meet? Liam says that he doesn't care."

 

"I don't know, Zayn, now I can't talk."

 

"Why? You hasn't given time to get to your house, or the house of Eleanor, so you can't be fucking, but you sound suffocated." He laughed.

 

"Bastard." I shook while smiled. "If you knew what I'm really doing... you would spend a year laughing at me or you would internal me in a mental institution." I thought. “I can't talk right now, Zayn, I call you after.”

 

“You're shit, Louis. Okay, call me.”

 

I hung up and sped up a little step, that boy was quite advanced. Anywhere he was going, was quite far away.

After a while, finally, the boy went into what seemed like a cafeteria.

 

"Everything for this?" Thought. "I thought at least he was going to him home." I sighed. "Well, I got here, I will go and see what happens."

 

I went into this cafe. It was not too big and no there were too many customers. I would say that was new, the appearance and because, although I hadn't been too much in this part of town, I didn't remember that this was before the local cafe.

 

I went to the bar, I saw they served coffee, tea, smoothies and pastries. A blond boy, who was behind the bar, approached me.

 

"Hi, what do you want to take? He smiled.

 

"Huh... the truth is I don't know."

 

Really didn't want to take anything. He was hungry, but not for donuts or tea. Was hungry for real food. I had just finished here because I was following a guy who didn't even could see now.

 

"Take, here's a letter... have brought some cakes more than here if you're interested."

 

"This site is new, right?"

 

"Yes, it have recently opened..."

 

I nodded.

 

"Well, get me a cup of tea with lemon." I said giving back the letter.

 

"Are not you hungry?" Asked the blond boy.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You bring that bag, sure come from the University, and by the hour it is, you haven't had time to eat." He shrugged.

 

"Aside from being a waiter are you detective or..." I smiled.

 

He laughed, a pretty scandalous laugh and shrugged again.

 

"I'm pretty observer, I can't help."

 

I nodded.

 

"Well, get me a donut..." I shrugged.

 

"Actually, this food is not what you should be eating right now..." murmured.

 

"Are you throwing me out of the same place where you work?" Smiled.

 

He laughed again.

 

"You're right, sorry, a donut. From chocolate?"

 

I nodded with a smile.

 

He put me both and I started to taking tea, sitting there on that stool. Watching to the blond boy, who looked quite bored as there was too many people.

 

Suddenly a door behind the bar opened and the boy who had been following for more than half an hour appeared. He was no longer wearing those tight skinny jeans or that jean jacket, he was wearing the same uniform that blond guy. He was placing well his bangs while he crossing the door, and when he did that, he looked up and looked at me for a second. At the time I was drinking my tea and almost choked me. I hold back my cough until that precious boy went to the other side of the bar. Then I started coughing nonstop. I looked a little to the side and watched as the blond boy was watching me funny. What had of funny that I almost drowned?

 

"Take." He said with a smile, offering me a glass of water.

 

"Thank you." I said between coughing and coughing, drinking some of that glass.

 

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

 

"I actually had tea, I could have drunk of here." I whispered.

 

He nodded and laughed again, amused.

 

A man came out of that door behind the bar, and went to the boy that was my downfall.

 

He began to speak in a tone that I couldn't hear but then raised his voice.

 

"Don't want excuses, Harry, you can't come late every day!" Cried raising his index finger in warning signal.

 

"Harry" So that was his name. Harry took a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

 

"Come on, Richard, he has classes, he don't have time, I don't mind being alone for a while." Said the blond boy, shrugging.

 

"But you charge the same, Niall, and then he will come with the complaints that he need the money, I've already warned." The man went back to the door and disappeared.

 

"Don't worry, Harry, I going to talk to him then to see if he comes into reason..." Said the blond, Niall, passing his hand over the shoulder's Harry, comforting him.

 

"Thank you." I read his lips becaused I no managed to hear him.

 

Both embraced. When he removed, the blond turned and saw me watching it all, with probably a sad face, and smiled.

 

"Harry, then give the check to this guy." Said staring me and pointing.

 

I opened my eyes enough but then I tried to make them normal again. But I couldn't control the blush.

 

I looked at Harry and he nodded.

 

'You're the guy I've collided before, right?" He asked me.

 

I nodded wordlessly, quite nervous.

 

"But you were going in another direction..." He murmured.

 

My heart quickened and my mouth went dry. “Had he discovered me? Louis think, think, dammit.”

 

"Yeah, I know, I know... the thing is... my friend... my friend told me that I should come here and I didn't know where it was and I lost me a bit but in the end I found it.” At the end of the sentence I laughed with a nervous laugh.

 

"Fuck, Louis, you're pathetic." I thought as I blushed even more.

 

I looked out of the corner of the eye to Niall, who was watching the scene with a smile that was apparently permanent in him.

 

"Well... I'm glad you found it. It's really hard."

 

"Th-thank you." I nodded.

 

"Every second that passes, you lose more your dignity" I thought.

 

I heard a laugh and obviously was Niall. Harry looked at him and frowned and went to dispatch a woman who had just arrived.

 

"We meet now, come to new coffee shop on the Freedom street. It's called..." I started to writting a message in the group had with Zayn and Liam.

 

"Huh... What's the cafe's name?" I asked in a whisper to Niall.

 

He laughed more.

 

"You're met with your friend here... and you don't know the name?" He said with a smile.

 

I looked him very serious and he nodded.

 

"Okay, it's Mocca." He shrugged.

 

I nodded and murmured a "thank you" and I finished writing the message to my friends.

 

"What the hell are you doing there, Louis, it's so far away" said Zayn.

 

"Plus that neighborhood is pretty crappy" Liam said.

 

"Fuck, is for doing something new" I wrote.

 

"If you want something new, you should think for a fucking once, Tomlinson." Zayn replied.

 

"C'mon, come here" I replied while snorted, I knew they wouldn't come.

 

"It's far away, so no." Zayn sentenced.

 

"We'll be in the neighborhood, Louis, dammit." Liam wrote.

 

I snorted again.

 

"Ok, I'm coming."

 

"Eh... the bill, please." I ordered, specifically to Niall who was the one closer, Harry was still serving things that woman.

 

"What about your friends?" He said with a mocking tone, but with serious face.

 

"Well... they can't come."

 

"Well, I'm sorry."

 

I shrugged my shoulders.

 

He nodded and went to the cash register and then gave me the bill. I paid the money directly.

 

"Bye, a pleasure." I smiled.

 

"Goodbye. Same, Louis. I hope to see you around here..." He smiled back. "And sorry... he was busy..." he whispered.

 

"Huh? Well... anyway, goodbye."

 

I left the place and started walking toward my neighborhood, in fact, was quite far. Along the way I started thinking about what I just had done. He had followed a guy. Like a fucking psychopath. And then I wasn't even able to hold a decent conversation with him without stuttering or shaking like an idiot... What was going to me? Only had saw him sometimes only he had collided me, I just barely had said a few words with him... and couldn't stop thinking about him. This was absurd.

 

 


End file.
